Railroad cars are typically provided with support surfaces, such as various steps and running boards, to enable personnel to access different areas onboard. Currently, these steps and running boards are manufactured from metal and are mounted by simple nut and bolt fasteners to metal brackets fixedly attached to surfaces of the railroad cars. A problem with metal to metal contact arises as the railroad cars travel along the rails creating twisting, torquing and excess harmonic vibration. These forces seriously fatigue the metal components and lead to cracking thus shortening the life of the steps and the running boards.
Accordingly, it is desirable to alleviate the deficiencies of the prior art support surface attachment on railroad cars, and provide a mounting system which protects steps and running boards from the destructive vibrational energy caused by movement of the cars.